


Not all parties  end in you    getting trashed

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you would have asked me how this party would end I would never have guessed it would end with Liam and I fucking back at his place. This can also be known as "the party Niall drug me too where I start off with a crush on Harry and end it with falling asleep next to Liam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all parties  end in you    getting trashed

I hate Niall. I hate him for dragging me to this party. Niall knew Harry would be here. Niall knew what he was doing by dragging me here. "Oh come on you can't stay mad at me all night Lou." Niall said "I will, you know how long I've liked Harry for. You know I hate being around him because I get awkward." I replied. Niall sighed "There will be alcohol here you know. Maybe you could loosen up a bit?" That was one thing I did not want to do. I knew Niall would get pissed and I would have to be the designated driver. Oh well maybe it won't be so bad I thought to myself. Niall pulled up to the front of Zayn's house. I don't know him to well just that he's dating the smart footballer Liam. Liam's quite fit I have to admit but if he goes for someone like Zayn he wouldn't look twice my way. Niall switched the cars ignition off. He looks at me "Come on let's go party mate."

We hop out of the car and make our way to the entrance. You can tell the party has been going on a while but it's not fully started yet. I follow Niall through the crowd, he leads us to the kitchen where he instantly grabs a pint. He takes a long gulp, then offers it to me "No thanks, I have to be DD remember?" He shrugs then takes another quick swig. The kitchen door then swings open. 

It's Harry he's laughing like a mad man and is stumbling, god he's drunk already. "Hey Ni," he instantly says, "can you hand me another beer?" Niall picks up a beer and hands it to the giggling boy. "What's so funny?" I ask. Harry stops laughing then glances at me looking me up and down I can feel myself blushing. "Just some jokes the guys have been telling out there," he then looks at Niall "you should come join us Niall, I know you enjoy a laugh." He smirks in Niall's direction. 

Niall's gone a bit pink "Uhh, I think I should probably stay around Lou, he doesn't know many people here." He looks in my direction. I know Harry has a thing for Niall. He always has. It's not fair. But I smile at Niall "Go ahead go have fun I'll find someone to chat with." Niall raises an eyebrow at me and mouths a "you sure?" I nod my head and force a small smile. Harry then drags Niall out of the kitchen to wherever, not that I care. Stop that, I tell myself, you're just bitter because your crush likes your best mate. 

I sigh, this night was not going as planned. I sniffed who was I supposed to talk to now? I don't know anyone here. I decided I should go out into the living room and mingle. I wasn't going to get anywhere by hiding out in the kitchen. I get out to the living room, it's hot and overly crowded. It reeks of alcohol and everyone's grinding on each other. I need to find a bathroom. Maybe then I can clear my head and think a little. 

I start to climb the stairs that hopefully will lead me to a bathroom. At the top of the stairs there is a long hallway with about 5 doorways. At the very end of the hallway there is a bathroom. Good I think to myself. I start to make my way toward the bathroom. 

I stop at one of the bedroom doors though when I hear a moan from inside. The door isn't closed so I lean forward a bit to peak inside. What I see hits me like a brick. 

Harry's kissing Niall's neck and has his hand down his pants. I instantly turn around trying not to get sick and my mind racing. I'm so busy inside my mind I run into someone. I start to fall backward but the strong stranger grabs my waist before I hit the ground and pulls me back up. 

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, but thanks for catching me." I get out before I realize who it is. It's Liam, damn he looks great tonight but he looks pretty upset. "No, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going either." He responds.

We look at each other for a second more before I start turning red. "'M Louis by the way." I hold out my hand. "'M Liam." He grabs my hand and shakes it. "What had you rushing back this way so quickly?" Liam asks. I think back to what I had just saw and swallow the lump in my throat. "Uhh, well, I just saw me crush with his lips attached to me best mates neck and his hands down his pants." I don't really feel there is a reason to lie, Liam doesn't seem like the man to judge to much anyway. 

"Oh, that's a shame," Liam says "Zayn and I just called it quits tonight." I wonder why he feels the need to tell me this. "Oh, that's sad I thought you guys were nice together." I replied. "I thought so too, but Zayn has fallen for the new art student that just showed up this year I guess." Liam looks down scuffing his shoes a bit. 

"Would you like to come get a drink with me?" Liam asks. I think about it for a second. Niall should be fine with Harry. He's a right dick for shagging MY crush in the first place, he can find his own damn way home. 

"Sure, lad let's go cheer to shitty days." I smile. Liam gives a small smile in return. I follow him down the stairs, but instead of turning into the kitchen he starts walking through the crowd. I want to question him but the music is to loud so I just try to stay close and follow him. 

When we reach the door he turns back and grabs my arm pulling me out of the house with him. "I thought we were getting drinks?" I ask confusedly. "I thought we could just go back to my place, it's just right down the street and a hell of a lot quieter," he looks at me "is that ok with you?" He asks. I start to think this over, I don't really think it would be to bad to crash at Liam's place after a few drinks. I mean nothings going to happen plus he's sweet and nice to look at. I glance up at his questioning face, I smile "Sure, that sounds like a good bit of fun Payno, lead the way." I say with a cheeky grin. He gives me a bright smile in return and even though I hate to admit it my heart melts a little. 

The walk is pretty quick, like Liam says but we were quiet the whole way there. When we get to his front door he unlocks it and steps inside. It's hard to believe but it's bigger and nicer than Zayn's house. "Wow," I trial off looking around "this is a really nice house." I say. Liam chuckles "Yeah, me mum and dad make quite a lot off their business jobs." "Where are they right now?" I ask. "Away on business, they are hardly ever home anymore to be honest with you." "Come on let's get some drinks." 

I follow Liam to the kitchen. I look at the clock on their microwave. Damn, it's only 12:30? Hell we were only at the party for an hour and a half. Oh well I'm glad I got out of there. Liam hands me a beer and gestures for me to follow him. He starts walking up stairs. I follow him to his room. He sets down his beer. 

"You care if I change real quick into something more comfortable?" He asks. "Sure go ahead." I replied he turns his back to me and takes his pants off. I try not to stare but god this boy had a nice ass. He then slips his shirt off revealing his toned and tan back. I gulp, this boy has me drooling over him like a fool. He then slips some joggers on and turns around with a shirt in his hand. I quickly look away turning a dark shade of red. I hear Liam laughing. "You like the show Lou?" He teases. 

I laugh a nervous laugh and look his way again. I get a good glimpse of his toned chest before he slips his shirt on. Shit I would love to just run my hands all over his body. Dammit, I scold myself, get your mind out of the gutter Lou. 

"Would you like some joggers to put on until tomorrow mate?" He asks. "If you don't mind that would be lovely." I say in return. He hands me a pair of joggers and I turn around and slip my tight jeans off. I hear a low whistle "damn Lou you have a nice ass on you." I can tell he's close behind me. 

I slip the joggers on and then I feel him teasingly slap my ass. I can tell I'm red when I turn around and I up look at him. He's wearing a smirk. "You can take your coat off if you'd like." He says. I start to slip my coat off and he takes it from me hanging it on the door. 

"How about we get to our beers now and watch some football on tv?" He suggests. I nod and grab my beer following him down stairs. We get settled on the couch and start watching the game. I'm not to focused though I keep stealing glances at Liam. He's just so pretty. I start paying attention to the game when Liam curses under his breath and I notice the other team is 6 points ahead. It's the last quarter with only 30 seconds left. 

He then clicks off the game to another channel and we both instantly go red when we realized he'd clicked onto porn. He goes to turn it off but I interrupt him before he can. "Liam, you dirty boy, have you been buying porn on the tv while you're parents aren't home?" I say teasingly. He turns a dark shade of red. "I need something to get off on." He mumbles while I try to hold in snickers. 

We both go silent then watching the scene on tv in front of us. It's a small boy getting pounded by some big guy. The small boy is whimpering and moaning, calling the guy daddy. Why am I getting turned on by this? I look over at Liam who is still red but now looks to be semi hard in his joggers.

I so badly want to straddle him and just get him off. I think about it for a second then start scooting closer to him. He takes notice when I'm sitting right next to him. "Lou, what are you doing?" He asks. "I want you Li, I want to help you, I want you to fuck me." I say all at once. He let's out a soft moan at my words. 

I start to straddle him and once I'm sat on him he pulls our mouths together. It's a nice and soft kiss. We soon start making out, his tongue exploring my mouth, he is the best kisser I've ever had. I start rocking my hips on his in time to our kiss, slow and smooth. This soon has us out of breath with breathy moans escaping our lips. "Can we move this up to my room?" Liam asks "Please." I say. 

Liam picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist still kissing him a bit as we make our way upstairs. He lays me gently on the bed then starts hovering over me. He rocks our hips together and I throw my head back letting quiet moans escape me, the friction is delicious.

He stops rocking his hips to kiss me again only this time I can feel the hunger in it. He pulls off my mouth and looks at me. I can see lust filling his eyes. He pulls my shirt off followed by his. He starts to kiss down my neck I moan when he's just under my right ear and he starts nibbling and sucking a mark there. I moan as he leads a trail of kisses down my chest leaving love bites on my collar bones and hip bones. 

He looks up at me as if asking permission to take my joggers off. I nod "Please." I let out softly as he takes my joggers off entirely to slow. Once my joggers are off he mouths at my dick through my boxers making me squirm and whimper. 

He then pulls down my boxers letting my erection spring free. He starts pumping it, running his thumb along the vein that snakes around my cock on the downstroke then dipping his thumb into my slit on the upstroke. Wow he really knows how to use his hands. "Yes Li please so good with your hands." I moan out.

He takes his hand off me and I whimper looking down at him and he stands up off the bed pulling his joggers and boxers off in one go. His huge erections springs free. I stare at it in awe. He's absolutely massive, the heads huge on it's own, the shaft getting thicker as you look up his cock. He has two veins that snake around it. He twitches from the way I'm looking at him. 

"Lou, would you be a good boy and suck daddy's cock?" Oh so he's into that kind of stuff. I think I can give him what he wants. I climb down from the bed on my knees in front of him. "Open your mouth love and suck daddy's cock like a good boy." I wrap my hand around it and pump it a few times before I take it in my mouth.

I put the tip in my mouth and suck it, swirling my tongue around it and lapping up his precum. I use my hands to pump the rest of him that's not in my mouth making sure to thumb over the sensitive underside. After a few moments I take him about halfway down. 

God he's filling my mouth so full that I am having a hard time thinking about him in my ass. I bob my head and use my tongue on the underside of his cock using my hands on what I can't reach. I run my tongue anywhere I can get it to increase Liam's pleasure making sure to dip it into his slit every time I bob upward."Aww fuck yeah just like that baby boy." Liam moans out and puts his hand in my hair and tugs, this causes me to moan around his dick sending waves of pleasure through him, he throws his head back moaning out an "Oh god Lou never stop." 

I can tell Liam's getting close by his grip on my hair. "Aww shit baby I'm about to cum." He yanks me off of his cock and I whimper. He pulls me up and kisses me soft, warm and slow for a few seconds. "Such a good boy for daddy sucking my cock like a pro." He praises me, this sends a thrill through me, knowing I'm pleasing him makes me happy. 

He then lays me down and opens up the bedside draw. He pulls out a bottle of lube making my dick twitch. He Instantly flicks the cap open and pours some onto his fingers. I open my legs wide pulling my them up to my chest, giving him full access to my ass. He traces his index finger around my entrance making me shiver. "Such a pretty hole Lou." He says still running his finger over it. 

"Oh please just finger me already daddy please." I beg whimpering. Liam chuckles "Patients baby boy I don't want to hurt you." He then slowly shoves his index finger in me causing me to gasp. He slowly pumps his finger in and out for a few moments before slowly pushing his middle finger along side his index. I whimper and squirm not quite used to this feeling quite yet. 

"Oh such a good boy for daddy taking my fingers so well," "going to be so tight for daddy's cock." Liam whispers out encouraging things to me, it goes straight to my dick and I think I'm somehow harder. 

He then shoved his third and final finger along side the other two making me whimper. Liam held still for a moment still whispering encouraging things to me as I whimper and sniff.

After a few moments Liam starts moving his fingers in me, scissoring them to stretch me out for his huge cock, I have to admit it actually doesn't feel to bad. 

He then brushes over something inside me that sends flames through my body. "Oh my god daddy,"I gasp and arch my back "please do that again!" I moan. Liam smirks and strokes over that spot making me shiver, my back still arched and precum dripping on my belly. 

"Daddy what is that?"I gasp and look down at him "That baby boy is your prostate." He replies proudly. Liam continues stroking my prostate, doing it softly while adding in harder thrusts of his fingers and I'm a mess, I can't help but push down onto his fingers to get more of this feeling, I keep whimpering hoping he'll get the hint that I need more. 

He then pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the empty feeling, but I think he understood what I want, what I need. I watch him as he opens the bottle of lube again coating his cock, I moan as I watch him and he smirks down at me. 

He presses the tip to my entrance and kisses my temple looking down at me. "Are you ready baby boy?" He asks rubbing his cock over my hole. "Yes daddy please fuck me already." I beg. 

Liam starts to push into me and the pain is agonizing, I know I'm a virgin but I never imagined it being this painful, then again I didn't expect my first time to be this big either. My eyes sting with tears and I whimper and squirm uncomfortably. 

Liam whispers sweet things like "doing so good baby." and "taking daddy's cock so well." while slowly pushing in me. Once he's fully seated in me I sigh and let the tears stream down my face, this hurts like a motherfucker.

"Shhhh, baby, I could just stop if you'd like?" Liam suggests, god he's such a sweet heart how did I end up like this with him? "No don't stop," I whimper "just stay still for a second please."

We sit there for a few minutes while Liam kisses my tears away and whispers sweet nothings into my ear. Once I feel bit relaxed and less pain I tell Liam to move. He starts up with really soft shallow thrusts and it's still stings a bit, but I let him continue trying to get used to the feeling. 

Liam continues on for a few moments with his shallow thrusts when I feel that flame burning inside me again. "Ughh, daddy right there!" I moan. Liam continues to thrust in at that angle hitting my prostate dead on each time. 

"Daddy harder, faster please!" I shout out. I'm in heaven."You looks so fucking good like this Lou, god I love you so much, ugh this feels so good." Liam moans out. God how did he get so good at this? I'm starting to get so close. 

"Ngh Li you feel so good don't stop, never stop!" I shout. "Oh baby boy don't worry I'm never gonna stop mmm, shit you're so tight." Liam moans in response. I can feel myself getting so close to the edge a few more thrusts and I'll be done. 

"Ngh, ngh, ngh, Li I'm so fucking close!" I say "Oh yeah baby boy cum for me!" Liam shouts slamming into my prostate deliciously. He thrusts into me three more times before I'm cumming over our chests. 

"Oh yes fucking so good Li ugh so good daddy mmmm." I moan out. I clench impossibly tight around Liam while cumming which causes him to come crashing down into his own orgasm.

"Oh shit Louis, ugh such a good boy." He moans right as he starts cumming. He continues thrusting through our orgasms then pulls out. 

I whimper I didn't realize my ass would be this sore. "I'm sorry baby boy I didn't mean to hurt you." Liam whispers and kisses me. "You're fine love." I giggle my reply. 

He picks up his shirt from earlier and wipes my cum from our chests. I can feel Liam's spunk traveling out of me, and I fidget awkwardly as Liam gets down in between my legs. 

He spreads my cheeks and I make a high pitched whine in the back of my throat. "Sorry love," he says "but I have to clean you up." 

He then ducks his head down between my cheeks and laps at my hole. Shit this is an entirely new and weird feeling to me, I'm overly sensitive and his tongue creates a weird sensation. 

He then thrusts his tongue into my hole cleaning up his cum. I moan and arch my back "Fuck Li that feels so weird," I moan out "please don't stop." Liam moans into me which sends delicious vibrations through my body causing me to shiver, if I had the strength to to get hard again I would be.

Liam laps up the last of his cum from my hole then crawls up next to me nuzzling into my neck which causes me to shiver. He pulls the blanket up over us while he gets comfortable spooning me. 

He then leans forward and pecks my lips. I give him a lazy smile and get one in return as we get completely settled. We both yawn. "How about we get some sleep we're both pretty tired now." Liam suggests. I just nod and cuddle into him giving him one last kiss. 

Within two minutes I hear him snoring behind me. I close my eyes smiling, I sure had been liking the wrong guy the whole time I think to myself. Oh well that doesn't matter now Harry's happy with Niall and now I'm happy with Liam. 

I drift off thinking about what a great relationship this could turn out to be. This is how I want it to be forever. Me falling asleep cuddled next to Liam and wake up cuddled next to Liam. I can't wait to talk to Niall tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut and fanfic for that matter and I honestly wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for my friends telling me I should. Well I hope they're happy now. And I hope it wasn't to terrible to read.


End file.
